Surprises All Around
by Sky Dragon the Concubine
Summary: What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas. Same thing goes for Rome. A new tournament brings together new friends and foes while introducing a new team full of kids that aren’t like the rest. Will the Tyson and his team take hold of victory once again, or wi


Disclaimer: I don't own anything Beyblade related. All "The" products are mine and thus fictional. I claim all rights to the "The" products, so please don't use them without asking my permission.

* * *

Looking over at the five man team known as the Blade Breakers, Mr. Dickinson smiled warmly as he turned his head once again to face the back of the coach seat placed ahead of him. He had a feeling about these boys. He felt that they would fight tooth and nail to become the best of all time, if only for a short time, while still having a blast doing so.

Some people thought of beyblading as a mere fad that would just as easy be forgotten about in a few short years as it had appeared. But the people who though that way thought of beyblading as a simply game for children. This team, the team whose members he had hand picked from the very beginning, made it a way of life. They brought with them all the knowledge they had gained over the many beybattles they had been involved in and perfected their skills to a level all their own. Each one of them made the team great.

With this thought still on his mind, Mr. Dickinson closed his eyes and drifted off into a relaxed state of mind. Suddenly, he heard an all to familiar voice asking him questions.

"Hey, Mr. Dickinson, why aren't we in first class?" Tyson asked, his tone unusually loud for someone speaking with another while sitting right next to them.

"Well, Tyson," Mr. Dickinson replied, his eyes still closed, "Were going to Rome, and getting there isn't cheap. And neither is staying there. So we have to spend our money wisely."

"So does that mean were broke?" Max chimed in as he popped his head up from the row in front of Mr. Dickinson and Tyson.

"No, Max, were not broke" Mr. Dickinson replied opening his eyes lazily.

"We're far from broke, Max" Kenny said in his usual matter-of-fact tone. "Actually, we would have to be doing exceedingly well to get into the hotel were going to be staying at."

"So which hotel are we staying at ,Chief?" Rei asked, finally entering in on the conversation.

"Does it really matter where were staying?" Kai added as he gazed out of the window he was seated next to. "Were going to be at a tournament anyway. So why do you care?"

"I was only asking out of curiosity Kai. You didn't have to jump down my throat about it" Rei said with a scowl, voice holding a noticeable hint of annoyance.

Kai smirked. "You know what the always say, curiosity killed the cat. I just didn't want you to get hurt Rei." You do have to admit, Rei does look like a cat.

"You know what Kai," Rei snorted, "sometimes you can be a real-"

"Now now boys" Mr. Dickinson interrupted. He didn't want to draw any attention to themselves, even if this particular plane wasn't holding to many passengers at the time. "It's okay if he wants to know what hotel he's going to be staying in, Kai." He turned toward Rei. "Were going to be staying at The Hotel, Rei" he informed. "And I must say, it's a very fine hotel, if I do say so myself."

"Your not the only one who says that, Mr. Dickinson" Kenny added happily. "After you told me back before we got on the plane, Dizzi and I looked it up on the internet for curiosity's sake. The website had extensive background on The Hotel's history and locations. It even gave us pictures of the one we plan on staying in. The exterior, lobby, dining hall, ball room, pool, and presidential suite are all extraordinary. It even said that our hotel has its own night club and spa!"

"Did you say night club and spa?" Max asked.

"He sure did Max" Dizzi answered.

"Does it have any training rooms?" Kai asked grumpily.

"Not to worry Kai", Dizzi answered once again. "This hotel has two types of training rooms. It has a regular weight room, and a separate room just for beyblading."

"Good" Kai replied simply.

"You did say they had a dining room, right Chief?" Tyson asked drooling.

"Yep" he replied. "And it takes up about half of the second floor. The other half is for the kitchen stalked with the freshest ingredients and some of the best chefs from all parts of the world."

"Is it open all night?" Tyson asked, drooling harder.

Kenny clicked around for a moment. "It says so."

That was all Tyson needed to here. He turned back around in his seat, closed his eyes, and continued soaking his jacket collar while thinking about all the food he would eat late into the night after they got there.

Mr. Dickinson smiled. "I knew you boys would like it. Now all we have to do is land and take a cab to the hotel."

As soon as Mr. Dickinson said this, there was a small crackle over the intercom. Then a voice began to speak.

_"Hello ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. We are about to land, so please, move your trays into their upright positions and fasten your seatbelts. If this is difficult for you and you need some assistance, feel free to ask one of the flight attendants to assist you. Thank you for flying with 'The Airline'. Have a safe and happy time in Rome and be sure to turn to ;The Airline' for all your flying needs."_

"Okay boys," Mr. Dickinson, sitting up and following the directions given, "you heard what the captain said. Tyson, put your tray up and fasten your seatbelt. The rest of you please do the same."

* * *

As soon as The Blade Breakers got to their hotel, everyone looked around to make sure what they were seeing was real. It was one of the biggest things that most of them had ever seen. It was even bigger than Kai's house, and Kai's house was pretty big.

"Whoa" Max gasped just before he stumbled over his own feet to keep from falling.

"Your really sure we can afford all this, Mr. Dickinson?" Tyson asked as he eyed what appeared to be the night club Kenny was talking about just to the right of the hotel. "This place looks real expensive."

"Yes, Tyson, I'm sure I can afford it", Mr. Dickinson informed with a chuckle. "Besides," he added, "two old friends of mine own this chain of hotels. Actually, they founded all of the "The" products. They called me after it was announced that there would be a tournament held in Rome and told me that we could stay here, free of charge."

"Do you mean to tell me that your two friends are the two founders of all of the "The" products!" Kenny screeched enthusiastically.

"That's what he just said chief" Dizzi pointed out.

"Oh yeah."

"I guess it really pays to have friends in high places" Rei told himself as he followed Mr. Dickinson inside.

* * *

"Hello and welcome to "The Hotel". May I help you?" a blond receptionist with shining blue eyes asked with a mandatory yet convincing happy voice. Mr. Dickinson blinked a few times before answering.

"Yes. I made a reservation for six yesterday. Three separate rooms. The reservation is under Edward Dickinson."

"Okay" the receptionist said as she typed on her computer. "Did you make a reservation?"

Mr. Dickinson sweat dropped. "Yes I did. It's under the name Edward Dickinson."

"How many are staying?" she asked.

"Six."

"How many rooms do you need?"

"Three."

After she typed on her computer some more, the receptionist finally spoke. "I'm sorry, Mr. Dickinson," the woman apologized, "but your name isn't on the computer. Were very busy because of the tournament, so I'm afraid you can't stay here."

Mr. Dickinson was beginning to get impatient. "But I assure you, young lady, I made the reservations yesterday."

"Sorry, but your name isn't on here" she apologized again.

Mr. Dickinson sighed. "Can I please then speak to the manager of the hotel?" Mr. Dickinson asked as he rubbed his temples.

Still smiling, the receptionist answered his question with a bubbly answer. "There not here at the moment."

At that moment, Kai got very tired of standing around in a lobby doing nothing. "What do you mean there not here at the moment?" he snapped. "Isn't there some kind of law against not having a manager or something at a hotel?"

For the first time any of them had gotten there, they saw the blond woman do the total opposite of what she had been doing for the longest time. She began to cry.

"I'm sorry," the woman sobbed, "I was just hired today! The girl who hired me said that they really needed help for the next couple weeks because of the tournament. When I asked if I could work in the night club, they said that all the positions were filled for that job, so I had no choice but to work a desk job!"

The Blade Breakers just sweat dropped.

"There, there" Mr. Dickinson said as he tried to comfort the balling receptionist. "It's not your fault young lady. The computer probably crashed and erased my reservation. But may I ask you something? Could I please speak to the two persons who hired you?"

"You sure can Mr. Dickinson", said a voice from behind them. They all turned around to face a girl and a boy, about sixteen or seventeen years old, standing next to each other with smiles on their faces. The boy was tall, about six-foot-three or so, with platinum blond hair that flowed down his back. His eyes were a dull green and round, giving his mature face some shred of adolescence to hold onto.

The girl was shorter than the boy with a height of five-foot-four. Her dark brown hair with shining dirty blond highlights was tide behind her head in a sloppy bun decorated with two white Chinese hair sticks. Her face was cute, if you'll pardon the expression, and had a look of being between mature and childlike. Her eyes were almond shaped and hazel, and seemed to shine brighter than the boy's.

"Kato? Kiaya? Is that really you two?" Mr. Dickinson asked rhetorically with a smile.

"Sure is" Kiaya, answered. She chuckled lightly. "Haven't seen you in a while. Where have you been?"

"Yea" Kato added, voice deep and attractive. "Our fathers didn't tell us you were coming to Rome."

"That's because they probably didn't know about it" he said, smile never leaving his aged and chubby face.

"Probably right" Kato sighed. "They left a few days ago for Australia to sign a contract for more hotels down there, along with other things." He shrugged nonchalantly. "They already have two, but apparently they need more."

Kiaya sighed. "Didn't even ask if either of us wanted to go" she informed. Just then her eyes drifted from her old friend to the much younger boys standing around him and the still sobbing receptionist. "Mr. Dickinson, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure you can", Mr. Dickinson said.

"Well, I don't want to sound rude or anything, but-"

"That's a first", Kato interrupted. Kiaya ignored him.

"Like I was saying, I wanted to ask you who those boys standing around you are."

Mr. Dickinson just laughed. "I'm sorry. I never did tell you about the team I was forming. Let me introduce them to you. These five boys are called the Blade Breakers. Kai, Rei, Max, Tyson, and Kenny." He pointed to each of them as he said their names. "Boys, these two young people are Kiaya and Kato. I've known them both since they were in diapers"

"Hello", the two greeted in unison. Suddenly, a funny little tune could be heard muffled from somewhere close to the pair. Kato reached in his pocket and pulled out a cell phone.

"Yo" he said, turning away from the group and placing an index finder inside the unoccupied ear. While this was going on, Kiaya finally noticed the blond woman at the desk, crying. She began to walk over to her when Kato stopped her.

"We have and emergency" he said. "Mike said that the two bouncers at the club got into another fight. We have to go down there. Now."

"But what about Marcy" she asked, looking back to the woman.

Kato sighed, annoyed already with the whole situation. "Just tell her to come along with us. I'll tell Will to take over the desk."

"Sorry to inturrupt, but this young woman told me that my reservation wasn't in the computer" Mr. Dickinson interrupted quickly as not to keep them from their important situation.

Kato sighed again. "Kiaya will fix it for you. I REALLY have to go stop this fight. Bye!" And with that, he ran anime-style out the lobby door and made a right for the club, dragging poor Marcy behind him all the way.

"Kato's going to need some help" Kiaya mumbled to herself. "He's not really a manly man…"

She looked back at the group. "Sorry Mr. Dickinson, but I won't be able to take you to your rooms. Just go up to the eighth floor and slide these cards through the space between the knob and the wall." With that, she hopped over the counter and threw Mr. Dickinson three cards with room numbers on them.

"Sorry I can't stay longer," she apologized, "but I really need to help break up the fight. Someone will be along shortly to pick up your bags and take them to your room. Bye!" With that, she too ran anime-style out of the building.

"This hotel has the worst service", Kai said to no one in particular as he looked at the spot where Kiaya and Kato once stood. He looked around to find the bellhop taking there bags and putting them on a baggage cart. "The rest of this hotel better make up for it", he mumbled to himself again. "And how the hell is legal for two teenagers to run a hotel?"

* * *

Comments, praise, and constructive criticism all welcome. This is a very old story that I just felt like revising because I don't have anything better to do with my life.

This is set during the first season of BeyBlade where I liked everyone. I'm real old school like that. Second, even though I want it to be at least a little accurate, I really don't care about some things. Like, however old they are, they're now as follows:

Tyson is 16

Max is 15

Kenny is 14

Rei is 16

Kai is 17

Tell me that these ages are wrong and I'll just say 'oh' without changing them. I want them older, damnit.

Another thing, I don't care what their names are in the Japanese version, all you hard-core BeyBlade followers. I know they sound better, but as I've said before, I'm old school and set in my ways.

This story happens during no specific time period, though originally it was to happen before the Russian bladers were introduced because when I wrote this, they weren't on the t.v. yet. They might make an appearance, but I don't know.

**They're aren't going to be any official parings. **The characters are all just going to flirt around because their teenagers and that's what teenagers do best. Maybe towards the end, couples will form, but whatever. My original parings were stupid.

Speaking of original, my OC's are going to be a team here, surprise surprise. Don't take them, or any of the others you know don't belong to they BeyBlade people.

That seems like a lot of hot air from some bitchy female, but I'm just trying to tell you that this story is **not going to contain any official pairs, has OC's, and is a bit AU because I'm so old school my wagon tires are made of stone.**

Enjoy! Next chapter coming soon…

Maybe.


End file.
